


That's Not A Flashlight, That's A...

by NightAngel97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Time, M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngel97/pseuds/NightAngel97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very smutty, kinda fluffy Destiel Double-shot. Castiel is snooping around Dean's stuff while waiting for the hunters to return and comes across a battery operated device that is SO not a flashlight. M for a reason. I own nothing but my Sexy Imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm back! So this is a request for the awesome CassXDeano on Fanfiction.net, who wanted Cass to find a sex toy of some kind in Dean's stuff, this is what I came up with, hope you like :) Sorry it took so long, I've been trying to write it since you gave me the request but I swear it was like my muse went on strike until I finished all the school work I had to do by this Monday, because as soon as it was done and I sat down to type/rewrite Bam! My crappy rough draft turned into this thing of beauty (In my opinion at least lol). Well enough of my rambling, onward to the story!
> 
> All mistakes are between me and Microsoft, and I will try to fix them as soon as I can!

Castiel entered the Winchester's motel room with a light flutter of wings. He looked around for a moment and quickly realized that neither of the brothers were in. He stood awkwardly in the center of the room for a while before deciding to use his free time to straighten up the room. He started with the table, clearing it of all empty cans, bottles, and food remnants. After finishing there he looked to the beds, spotting a duffle bag on one of them with clothing pouring out of it. He moved to the bedside, pulling a T-shirt out of the bag and discovering that it belonged to Sam. The angel sat down on the bed, dumping the bag's contents out onto the quilt and folding them all into neat squares before placing them carefully back in the bag and zipping it closed.

Castiel stood from Sam's bed and moved to Dean's, dumping the contents of his duffle bag as well. Halfway through his folding Castiel came across a slim black flashlight. He looked at the flashlight curiously, wondering why Dean had a flashlight in his clothing bag. He picked it up, examining the object closer for a moment before coming across the on-switch. He tilted his head in confusion as he read the switch, "Off, 1, 2, 3, 4…" He read aloud. Maybe this flashlight had different brightness settings? He pushed the switch to the 'one' and jumped, dropping the flashlight as it emitted a small buzzing noise and began to shake in his hand. He stared at it for a moment before picking it up and quickly moving the switch back to 'off'. He continued to look at the device curiously, wondering why Dean was carrying a broken flashlight around with him. Maybe it just needed new batteries!

Castiel stood from the bed and opened the nightstand drawer in search of batteries. He found a package of AA's and carried them back to Dean's bed, sitting back down and picking up the flashlight. He quickly unscrewed the base and dumped the batteries out, then replaced them with new ones, screwing the base back on. He hit the switch again, but the light didn't come on, instead the slim device made the same small buzzing noise again. Castiel gave it one last curious look before switching it back off and setting it aside. Castiel shrugged going back to folding Dean's clothes while making a mental note to inform the hunter that his flashlight was no longer functional.

~o0o0o0o~

Dean arrived at the motel room an hour later, by himself having sent Sam on a food run, sighing as he tossed his weapon's bag down.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Castiel's voice. "Shit, Cass! Don't do that!" He panted, working to calm his heart rate as he flicked the lights on. He smiled at his favorite angel, and then turned to start unpacking his bag.

"My apologies, Dean," Castiel said, giving Dean a small smile from where he sat on Dean's bed. They remained silent for a moment before Castiel remembered the flashlight. "By the way, your flashlight seems to be malfunctioning."

Dean turned back to Castiel with an amused smile, "Huh? What flashlight?"

"The one in your clothing bag," Castiel told him matter-of-factly.

"I don't have a flashlight in my duffle bag," Dean laughed, before comprehending what Castiel had just said. "Wait a minute. Why were you in my duffle bag?"

"That is not of import," Castiel stated, more concerned about Dean's inability to remember placing a flashlight in his bag. What if a demon or some other creature had placed it there? He reached across the bed, picking up the flashlight and holding it up for Dean. "This flashlight, Dean."

Dean's eyes widened as his eyes landed on his vibrator in the angel's hand. He found that he couldn't quite decide whether to burst out laughing or flee from the motel room.

"I tried the switch, but it emitted a strange buzzing noise and began shaking in my hand," Castiel continued.

Dean finally found his voice, his eyes still wide with shock, "Cass, that's not a flashlight, that's a…" He trailed off clearing his throat.  _Crap, what now?_  He thought, his heart beat accelerating.  _Why the Hell didn't I just agree with him that there was something wrong with my 'flashlight'?!_

"It's a what, Dean?" Castiel asked innocently.

 _Fuck it,_  Dean decided. "It's my vibrator; it's supposed to shake like that."

"I see," Castiel tilted his head. "And what exactly is the function of this device?"

"Uh," Dean cleared his throat again, fighting the blush that was threatening to take over his face. "Stress relief," He stated, hoping that that would be the end of it.

"I see…These are very…stressful times." He remained silent for a moment, then asked, "Would it be possible for you to demonstrate the use of the…vibrator to me? Show me how to properly relieve stress using it?"

"Cass, I…" Dean trailed off. "You…you'd have to, uh…You'd kinda have to take your clothes off," He muttered, not meeting Castiel's eyes.

"I see," Castiel said a third time. "Do you mean to say that the relief is…sexual in nature?"

"Yeah," Dean exhaled, sitting on his bed, but keeping a fair distance between himself and Castiel.

"Oh," Castiel said simply. He averted his eyes, setting the vibrator down and began fidgeting his hands.

Dean observed the angel curiously, smiling at how adorable he looked.  _Wait what?_ "Cass I…" Castiel turned to him, his eyes wide and nervous, looking as if he expected Dean to be angered with him. Dean bit his lip for a moment. "I…" His voice died off unable to think of something to say to those beautiful blue eyes. His mind whirled at the thought. He sighed, deciding that no matter how many times he tried to pass off the twinges of attraction he felt towards Castiel off on their 'profound bond', he knew that it was because somewhere, through all the shit they'd been through together, he had fallen for his bestfriend.  _Might as well say it._

But before Dean could open his mouth, Castiel was speaking, "You're angered with me for inquiring?" He offered in a voice so soft and broken that it nearly broke Dean's heart in two.

"No, I mean it's not…" Castiel's words had momentarily interrupted Dean's train of thought, and now he had to scramble to reform his words. He scooted closer to Castiel and rested one of his hands on the angel's knee. "It's not _normal_ to ask a friend to show you things like this Cass-"

"I understand," Castiel interrupted him. "I-"

"I wasn't finished," Dean cut him off. "I'm in the middle of a full-on chick-flick moment here, so please stop talking before I change my friggin mind!" He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to calm himself back down.

Castiel nodded, "Sorry," He whispered, folding his hands in his lap to prevent them from fidgeting any longer.

" _Now,_ as I was saying: It's not normal for normal friends… _but_ seeing as we have a-what did you call it? Profound bond?- I…I will show you how to use it. If you want me to and understand some conditions, like…I'm not into dudes in any way…but uh, I am kinda into  _you…And_ not a word of this or any other nights that follow to Sammy  _or_ any of your siblings. Agreed?"

Castiel stared at the hunter for a moment, eyes wide and impossibly blue. "Agreed," He answered with a small smile, moving one hand to rest over the one Dean had on his knee.

They stayed that way for a minute, staring into each other's eyes as they often did, forgetting the rest of the world, if only for a moment. Dean grinned, trying to brush off the chick-flick moment. "This might work better if you take your clothes off," He told Castiel gently.

Castiel blushed, giving Dean a nervous smile. "Yes that would be logical." He thought about taking his clothing off the human way for a moment, but instead blinked and became instantly naked.

Dean gasped at the sudden change. "Well that escalated quickly," He laughed, earning himself a head-tilt from Castiel. "Never mind, so uh…do you…" He cleared his throat again, suddenly nervous of whether or not Castiel felt the same way he did. He flipped his hand so that his fingers could intertwine with Castiel's and forced himself to continue, "Do you want to kiss or do you want to just, you know…get to the main event?"

Castiel thought for a moment, biting his lip, suddenly worried that Dean was asking because he didn't want to kiss him. "I would like to kiss you," He said in a firm whisper. "If that's okay with you."

Dean's heart fluttered, and he didn't bother replying, simply leaning in and placing a chaste kiss to Castiel's chapped lips. He pulled back after a moment. "Was that-"

Dean's words were cut off by Castiel's lips crashing against his in a firm kiss.

Dean had a split second of thinking,  _Oh God, what am I doing? I'm kissing a friggin dude! A friggin_ angel  _dude! What in the Hell is-_ And then Castiel's free hand was carding through his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. And his thought turned to,  _No I'm not. I'm kissing_ Cass.

Dean kissed him back, moving his hand to Castiel's neck and twisting his fingers in the soft hair at the base of Castiel's scalp. Finally, he was forced to pull back for air. " _Damn,_  Cass. Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"I have spent many years watching the interactions of my father's creations," He stated. "Dean I want you to know that I enjoyed that more than anything else in my existence, but I would very much like to proceed to the 'main event' now."

Dean nodded, with a small smile. "Okay, um…lie back on the bed and spread your legs."

"Should you not also remove your clothing?" Castiel asked, moving to do as Dean had instructed.

Dean opened his mouth to say 'no', but before he could get a word out he was completely naked. "Dude!" Dean scolded, "A little more warning next time!"

"My apologies," Castiel whispered, spreading his legs and turning Dean on more than the angel would ever know.

Dean let out a shaky breath,  _Last chance to back out,_  a tiny part of his brain whispered. Dean ignored it and went to his nightstand, opening the drawer and rummaging through it until he came up with a small bottle of KY. He paused halfway onto the bed, looking down at his half-hard cock, completely exposed to the world. "Uh, can I maybe get some boxers back here? " He asked, crawling the rest of the way onto the bed and settling to the right of Castiel's spread legs.

"Of course," Castiel pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead and the hunter found himself back in a plain pair of black boxers.

"Alright," Dean muttered to himself, setting the KY aside for a moment. "So you're um, still a virgin, right?"

"Yes, Dean. That has not changed."

"But, you've…" He trailed off for what felt like the millionth time that evening.  _I really need to stop doing that,_ He scolded himself, forcing his eyes to meet Castiel's. "You've uh,  _pleasured_ yourself before though…right?"

"No," Castiel murmured, braking eye contact. "I've never had occasion for that either."

"Okay well…this might be kind of intense then," He warned, picking up the vibrator. "I'll start it on a one. Tell me if it ever feels like too much." He cleared his throat, clicking the vibrator on, while moving his free hand to gently stroke Castiel's member to full hardness.

Castiel sighed, allowing his eyes to flutter closed at the new sensation.

Dean smiled at the look of bliss on his angel's face and shifted closer to Castiel, gently pressing the length of the vibrator to the underside of Castiel's cock.

Castiel's eyes shot open and he let out a noise that started out as a gasp and turned into a low moan.

Dean pulled the vibrator away from Castiel's flesh, concerned. "You okay, Cass?"

"Mm, fine," He assured. "I apologize, Dean…that just felt so…amazing. I will try to not make as much noise in the future."

"Seriously dude; quit apologizing!" Dean gave him an encouraging smile, and ran his free hand gently up and down Castiel's side. "Besides; I like your happy noises."

A small, shy smile slowly made its way across Castiel's face. "You do?"

"Yes, Cass, you have no idea how much of a turn-on they are." He pressed the vibrator back to Castiel's cock, loving the small moan it caused. "Just tell me when you want more."

Castiel nodded, his eyes shutting once more as he allowed himself to become lost in the feeling of the vibration device slowly sliding against the underside of his penis and Dean's callused hand running lovingly up and down his body. "More," He gasped.

Dean nodded, moving the switch to the two.

Castiel's back arched up off the bed, pressing himself closer to both the vibrator and Dean's hand, mewling in pleasure. "More," He panted instantly.

Dean chuckled, switching the vibrator up to the three. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked, pushing Castiel down so that his back was flat against the bed once more.

"Very much so," Castiel breathed, his voice even rougher than usual. "Ah! Oh, Dean, more."

Dean switched the vibrator up to its highest setting and began moving it all around Castiel's leaking cock, fighting back the urge to moan at the noises Castiel was making.

"More," Castiel demanded, fisting his hands in the quilt.

"Alright, give me your hand," Dean instructed in a husky voice.

Castiel reluctantly opened his eyes as he removed one of his hands from the quilt and rested it in Dean's awaiting palm.

Dean slowly brought Castiel's hand to the angel's cock, wrapping his fingers around both it and the vibrator. "Hold this for a second."

Castiel nodded, watching through half-lidded eyes as Dean moved to kneel on the bed between his angel's parted legs.

Dean exhaled slowly, trying to calm his nerves while he slicked up a couple of his finger's with the KY and moved them down to trace Castiel's entrance, resting his free hand on the angel's inner thigh.

"Oh, Dean!" Castiel gasped, pressing himself into the hunter's touch.

Dean gently pushed a finger into Castiel's entrance, causing the angel to moan and buck his hips down onto Dean's finger. "You doing okay, Cass?" Dean asked, needing to be sure that he wasn't hurting Castiel in any way.

"Yes, Dean, this-"He gasped at the feeling of Dean slipping a second finger into his entrance-"feels amazing."

Dean nodded, looking up from his fingers to drink in the sight of Castiel. "God you're so beautiful," He whispered so quietly that he wasn't even sure if Castiel heard it over the buzzing of the vibrator. Dean smiled, scissoring his fingers for a moment before deciding that Castiel's opening was stretched enough for the slim vibrator. He gently removed his fingers, causing Castiel to whimper at the loss. "Relax baby, we haven't even gotten to the good part yet." Dean took the vibrator from Castiel's hand, switching it off to squirt a generous amount of lube onto it. Once he was satisfied, Dean switched the vibrator to a two and lined it up to Castiel's entrance.

Castiel was so lost in pleasure that it took him until he felt the vibrator breaching his entrance to realize what Dean had just called him. "I am not an infant," He rasped.

"I know," Dean assured him, sliding the vibrator in further and shifting it around in search of Castiel's prostate. "It's a term of endearment. You know, like how I call Sam 'Sammy' or my Impala 'Baby'". Yeah, like she's my baby, and now…well you're kinda my baby too."

"Dean, I think-" Right at that moment the tip of the vibrator struck Castiel's prostate. "Fuck!" Dean grinned, brushing the spot again. "Oh, shit! Ah, oh, fuck, Dean! "

Dean backed off of Castiel's prostate slightly, not wanting to overwhelm him. "Damn, Cass, I never knew you had such a dirty mouth."

"Dean, I have spent enough time in your company to have picked up your dialogue," Castiel panted. Castiel moaned, his head rocking back as he felt a heavy heat beginning to pool in his abdomen. "Dean, I feel…strange."

"That's a good thing, baby," Dean comforted, switching the vibrator up to the three and leaning forward to press a kiss to the underside of Castiel's twitching cock.

Castiel mewled, hesitantly moving one of his hands to run through Dean's spiky hair. "I think I love you," He breathed.

Dean sat up, pulling back to get a full view of Castiel sprawled across his bed, trembling slightly, pale skin shinning with a thin layer of sweat, his already messy hair sticking out at even odder angles from being rubbed against the bed. "What was that, Cass?" He asked, his eyes moving down to Castiel's spread legs where his cock was resting heavily against his abdomen, pulsating and leaking pre-come onto his abs, before they flicked back up to meet Castiel's lust blown blue eyes.

"I said, I think I'm in love with you."

Dean moved over Castiel, bringing their lips together in a slow passionate kiss, moving one hand to cup his angel's cheek, while keeping the other hand down to keep working the vibrator. "I think I love you too, Cass," He admitted, resting their foreheads together as he slotted their legs together, so that he could grind his clothed and neglected erection against Castiel's leg.

Castiel brought a hand to the back of dean's neck, pulling him in for another kiss, practically purring into the other man's mouth.

"I want to hear you come, Cass," Dean panted, nipping at Castiel's neck and angling the vibrator to rest against Castiel's prostate, grinding his straining cock against Castiel's leg the entire time.

"Oh, oh, fuck, ah, Dean!" Dean's name came out as a desperate cry as Castiel pulled Dean as close as possible, wrapping both arms and a leg around his hunter as his orgasm wracked his body, his come exploding out of his body in thick spurts between their bodies.

Dean moaned into Castiel's neck, rutting his hips down harder, "Oh, Cass, you are so fucking amazing."

"Dean," Castiel panted. "Dean, stop."

Dean stopped instantly, worried that he had pushed down to hard and hurt his angel. "What is it?" He shifted so that he could meet Castiel's eyes.

"I…" Castiel trailed off, blushing, "I can help you with that."

"You…" Dean looked down at Castiel in awe as the angel's words sunk in. "I-"

"Stop overthinking, Dean," Castiel rasped, his voice tired and low in his state of post-orgasmic bliss. "Roll over."

Dean nodded, rolling off of Castiel and onto his back. Dean's breath caught in his throat as he watched Castiel push his legs apart and move to rest between them. A shiver ran up his spine as he felt Castiel's slim fingers hook in the waistband of his boxers…

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Oh Yeah, I Definitely Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's part 2! Thanks to Squirrelytaco, annamoore, JanusTheUnlucky7, Dimac.31, buriednurbckyrd, KJL, Maybaby34, YJ-Lover, PureAtHeart37, Keefer, Larkafree, GUNstalk, R. D. Hall , and Perry123 who left me lovely reviews on Fanfic and Puddletater, Vacada, bellatrixlestrade, and What-personal-space who left awesome comments on AO3 I got this up for you guys in like 2 days! Enjoy ;)

Castiel pulled Dean's boxers down slowly, allowing the hunter's engorged cock to spring free.

Dean moaned, switching the vibrator he was still holding off and tossing it away somewhere in favor of caressing whatever part of Castiel he could reach.

"What would you like me to do?" Castiel asked, gently massaging Dean's inner thighs.

Dean met Castiel's wide blue eyes and knew the answer instantly; anything. He would allow Castiel to do  _anything._ "Anything you want," He exhaled, giving Castiel a smile.  _As long as it never gets out that I just said that_ , He added mentally.

Castiel nodded, suddenly becoming nervous at the fact that he had no idea what to do.

Dean saw the panic flash over Castiel's face and acted quickly, pulling Castiel up by his shoulders into a deep kiss. As they kissed Dean took one of Castiel's hands in his and slowly guided it down their bodies towards his neglected cock. He broke the kiss to suck a mark into Castiel's neck while wrapping Castiel's slender fingers around his length. Dean kept his hand over Castiel's for a moment, helping him set up a smooth rhythm.

Castiel brought his lips to Dean's for another hungry kiss, shifting so that he was straddling one of Dean's legs as he continued to stroke the hunter's cock.

Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth, nipping at the angel's lower lip. He bucked his hips up into Castiel's hand and felt a hardness press against one of his hipbones. He broke the kiss to meet Castiel's eyes. "Baby, are you hard again?"

Castiel blushed and nodded. "My apologies, I-"

"Cass again;  _stop apologizing_." He reached up, cupping Castiel's stubbly cheek. "It's fine. In fact, it just gives us more options."

"Options?" Castiel asked with a head-tilt.

"Options," Dean confirmed. "Like…" Dean felt a blush spread over his cheeks, despite his best efforts to prevent it. "Like we can have…you know…sex."

At Dean's words Castiel seemed to regain some of his rational thought pattern, recalling Dean's list of countless one-night-stands. Why would he be any different? Sure Dean had said that he might love him, but who's to say the same line wasn't spoken to every drunken floozy and cheap whore the hunter had slept with? "We don't have to, Dean," Castiel said, sounding small and scared as his eyes left Dean's.

"But I swore I wasn't gonna let you die a virgin," Dean reminded playfully, forcing Castiel's eyes back to his own. "Unless you…you know, don't want to lose it to me."

"No! I do," He assured, "I just…I'm having doubts about how this will turn out."

It took Dean a moment to realize that by 'this' Castiel meant 'we'. Cass was actually concerned about how things between them would turn out. "Same as always," Dean stated matter-of-factly. Hurt flashed across Castiel's face so Dean continued, "Except we'll kiss and hug and lots of other stuff. And you'll be expected to sleep in my bed with me a minimum of one night a week."

Castiel smiled down at his hunter. "Dean, I do not require sleep."

"Still doesn't get you out of serving as my personal pillow slash heater at least once a week," Dean grinned at the idea. "Though I guess we'll have to tell Sammy."

Castiel nodded, "I agree, Sam will have to be informed, but for the time being can we stop talking?"

Dean chuckled at how human Castiel had just sounded. "Sex then," He half-joked.

"Yes, please," Castiel replied in a dead-serious tone.

Dean smiled, glad that they had gotten their chick-flick interlude out of the way now, so that they could proceed to the actual sex without having to worry about how things were going to be afterwards. "You wanna top or bottom?" Dean asked, shocking himself with the question. Castiel gave him a puzzled look. "Do you want to enter me or do you want me to enter you?" He clarified.

"Oh," Castiel breathed, his face becoming lost in thought.

Dean grinned, pulling him down into a slow, lippy kiss. "Cass, stop overthinking, baby."

"My-"Castiel stopped himself before he could apologize, instead asking, "Which would you prefer?"

_Oh yeah, I definitely love you,_  Dean thought with a grin. He thought for a moment. "I'll top, but I want you on top of me."

"How can I be on both the bottom and the top?" Castiel asked with an adorable tilt of his head.

"I'll walk you through it," Dean assured him.

Castiel nodded, eagerly awaiting instruction as he shifted against Dean's leg, beginning to become impatient at how slow things were going.

"Straddle my waist," Dean instructed, gripping Castiel's hip with one hand once the angel was in place and using the other hand to line his cock up to Castiel's already-stretched entrance. "Okay, now sit back, nice and slow."

Castiel slowly sat back onto Dean's cock, gasping at how much larger it was than the vibrator. His legs began to shake, causing him to place his hands firmly on Dean's chest for support.

Once Dean's cock was sheathed entirely by Castiel's warm body, Dean let out a low moan. "You doing okay, Cass?"

Castiel responded with a moan and a downward grind of his hips.

"Shit, Cass, you feel amazing," Dean panted, firmly gripping both of Castiel's hips.

Castiel hummed at the compliment and slowly lifted himself halfway off of Dean's cock before slowly sinking back down.

Dean grunted, canting his hips up to meet Castiel's movement.

Taking Dean's reaction as a sign that what he was doing was correct, Castiel began repeating his movements, picking up speed each time he impaled himself on Dean's throbbing member. On his fourth repetition Dean's cock finally hit Castiel's prostate. "Fuck!" Castiel cried out, his head rocking back on his shoulders. Castiel continued his movements, being sure to angle himself so that his prostate was hit square on each time.

Dean was slowly, but surely reduced to a moaning puddle of ecstasy beneath his angel, head thrown back and eyes screwed shut in pleasure. "Fuck, Cass," He panted.

"Mm, Dean," Castiel moaned, going faster still, loving the feeling of being filled by Dean.

Dean opened his eyes to look up at Castiel, moaning at the sight of his angel riding his cock, head thrown back in ecstasy as his own cock bounced up and down with his movements, rock-hard and leaking a steady stream of pre-come. Dean felt his orgasm nearing and moved one of his hands to stroke the smaller man's cock.

"Oh, fuck, Dean," Castiel panted, caught between bucking his hips back, onto Dean's cock or up into the hunter's hand. "Oh, Dean I…I think I'm gonna come again."

"That's kinda the point gorgeous," Dean managed with a smile, tightening his hand and bucking his hips up harder.

"Ah!" Castiel came with a shudder, coating Dean's hand and chest with his warm come.

Seconds later, Dean arched off the bed, letting out a strangled moan as he shot his own white-hot release into Castiel.

Castiel collapsed forward and they continued to moan and grind against each other until both of their cocks had softened and Castiel finally rolled off of Dean. "I shall very much like to do this again sometime," Castiel whispered, rolling over to face his lover.

"No argument there," Dean chuckled, pulling Castiel closer and resting their foreheads together. "So…we-we're good, yeah?" He knew that they had already talked, but just felt the need to double check.

"More than," Castiel assured, leaning in to press his lips gently to Dean's.

Dean smiled into the kiss before pulling back to meet Castiel's half-lidded eyes. "Good, 'cause…'cause I love you."

Castiel hummed, shifting so that he could tuck his head under Dean's chin and moved one of his legs to rest over Dean's hip. "I love you too, Dean," He whispered against the hollow of Dean's throat.

Dean sighed in content, wrapping one arm around Castiel and using the other to hitch Castiel's leg up to his waist. He smiled against Castiel's dark mop of hair, inhaling the scent of his lover as he placed a soft kiss there. "By the way I changed my mind; we're gonna spend every night just like this."

Dean heard Castiel's whispered reply of, "As you wish, Dean," then the hunter was out like a light.

And that's how Sam found his brother when he finally got in with their food. Sam made a small, "Huh," sound at the sight of his brother's naked form lying on top of the quilt of his bed, tangled together with an equally naked Castiel. "About fucking time," He muttered, setting the food down and moving to crawl into his own bed.

**The End!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N#2: Let me know what you think! Reviews=…well in this case they just equal a very happy Catt. And I busted this out in less than 3 days for you guys so I deserve to be happy, okay? Okay :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N#2: I know I'm evil for cutting it off there, but I wanted to both get this up by today and continue it so yeah :) So let me know what you guys think :D Oh and remember the more reviews/comments and Kudos I get the quicker the second part will be up. So no reviews=no part 2 *evil smirk*


End file.
